


Бритва

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: — Дэниел, отпусти меня.





	Бритва

Лезвие послушно рассекает кожу на запястье. Он режет неглубоко — не настолько, чтобы сильно повредить вены, но чтобы оставить засечку. Привычный ритуал. Он откладывает лезвие в сторону, встает, опускает руку. Неприятно теплая кровь ползет по кисти, пальцам, капает на пол, напоминая о скользкой горячей плоти внутри. Может быть, достаточное количество кровопускания временно очистит его от грязи. Мыслей, которые рано или поздно появляются, когда единственный твой друг — напарник.

***

Ветер хлопает развешанным на крыше тряпьем.

Ночь выдалась тяжелой для всех. Организованные беспорядки, вооруженные бандиты, пляшущие отсветы пламени от коктейлей молотова на витринах тех киосков, которые еще не разбиты.

Им обоим хорошенько досталось, и нет причин прикидываться, что все хорошо — хотя Роршах, кажется, не всегда способен принять это даже перед Дэном. 

Дэн подает Роршаху руку, помогая забраться на крышу, — возможно, у него трещина в ноге, навскидку не так просто это понять, — и на секунду, на одну только короткую секунду его палец случайно касается полоски кожи между перчаткой и рукавом Роршаха. 

На самом деле, Дэн ужасно вымотан собственной постоянной деликатностью, когда не может даже задать прямой вопрос, боясь сказать что-то не так, потому что, по правде говоря, где-то в глубине души он еще и, ко всему прочему... Да, пожалуй, несколько боится Роршаха — скорее, опасается непредсказуемости. До сих пор — а они проработали вместе немало — ничего пугающего в адрес Дэна Роршах не совершал, но под ложечкой все равно тянет. Безосновательное, и потому неприятное чувство. 

И Дэн совершает неожиданно резкий для самого себя поступок — не выпуская его руку из своей, поворачивает ее, отгибает жесткий край плаща и слоя ткани пиджака. Внимательно смотрит. Мимолетно замеченная деталь подтверждается. 

Он проводит большим пальцем по столбцу тонких белых полосок, выстроившихся поперек запястья. И удивленно поднимает на Роршаха взгляд.

— Дэниел, отпусти меня.

С каждой долей мгновения пауза тяжелеет, тяжелеет, пока не превращается в сингулярность, готовую провалиться сквозь землю.

— Дэниел. 

Роршах выглядит, словно мальчишка, пойманный за непотребным занятием. Голос у него тихий, и Дэну кажется, что за маской лицо у него испуганное, хотя скорее всего это не так и он вообще не смотрит на Дэна. Роршах сжимает руку в кулак — но не вырывается. Неужели все эти годы выучили его минимальному терпению?

А может, дело совсем не в этом. Дэну тяжело допускать мысль о том, когда личность его напарника разрушится окончательно и рассыпется в прах, словно очень долго горевший уголек от деревяшки под порывом ветра. 

Пока город под ними полыхает, Дэн нащупывает внутри себя концепцию совести и отпускает его руку.

***

Не то чтобы Дэн много думал об этом; но мысль о том, что Роршах в принципе не просто способен, а регулярно совершает подобные акты, одновременно и пугает его, и в каком-то смысле расслабляет — он почему-то — опять же, крайне безосновательно — уверен, что оснований бояться Роршаха — точнее, что он способен причинить ему вред, — у него теперь меньше. 

Это так не работает.

***

Может быть, это новый симптом. Не старое, но прежде незнакомое обстоятельство, а сопутствующий ущерб. Сигнал медленного, но верного разрушения. 

Не то чтобы раньше было недостаточно таких сигналов, хмыкает Дэн себе под нос, натягивая маску костюма совы в мастерской и глядя, как напряжены плечи ожидающего его у перил Роршаха. Хотя смешного в этом особенно ничего нет.

Дэну окончательно становится не до смеха, когда Роршах — живучее, как крыса, существо, выкарабкивающееся из любой лужи, любой передряги, любой драки с очевидным перевесом сил благодаря нечестным приемам (какая может быть честность с отбросами общества?) — в какой-то момент оказывается окружен со всех сторон и...

В Дэне что-то щелкает. Точнее, Дэн почти слышит, как щелкает что-то между ними — как хрустят кости, как Роршах рычит от боли, как теряет сознание — как ему набрасывают мешок на голову — и Дэн — Дэн не успевает сделать ничего, ровным счетом ничего, потому что в него стреляют, а Роршаха уже засовывают в авто без номеров, визг шин по мокрому асфальту...

Арчи слишком далеко, огнестрельного оружия у него нет, и отсутствие у костюма крыльев совы кажется теперь чудовищным упущением. 

Дэн молча тупо и беспомощно смотрит на дорогу, оканчивающуюся беспроглядной тьмой вдали. 

Вернувшись в Арчи, он стягивает маску, ерошит мокрые от пота волосы и опускает лицо на ладони.

***

Роршах нашелся через сутки.

Сутки поисков, за которые Дэн успел сто раз подумать о том, а не является ли это — столь внезапный проигрыш новому неизвестному врагу с таким непредсказуемым результатом — очередным симптомом. Что Роршах устал. Проявил слабость. Буквально на секунду если не сдался, то ослабил хватку, и стоило ему это сделать, как сразу очень повезло и нашелся тот, кто воспользовался возможностью потоптаться на городском раздражителе преступности. Что Роршах... поддался, потому что хотел сделать себе больно. 

Сутки поисков, за которые с ним могли сделать всё, что угодно.

Это было недалеко от истины: Дэн нашел его привязанным к стулу в холодильном помещении при скотобойне. Оно было полупустое, видимо, уже давно использовалось не по назначению, а для разнообразного криминала, но охлаждение работало исправно. На Роршахе была только майка и белье — и ни одного живого места.

***

«Это моя вина», — думает Дэн, неся полу-бессознательного напарника к ванной комнате. Кожа у того такая холодная, что если бы не сиплое дыхание, можно было бы решить, что он мертв. Повреждений позвоночника и в целом костей с виду нет — только множество гематом, кровоизлияний, кровоподтеков — и несколько несерьезных царапин, видимо, полученных еще при попытках сопротивления. 

Наивно было бы полагать, что Дэну он не окажет того же сопротивления; Роршах приходит в себя, пока Дэн пытается осторожно усадить его, начавшего крупно дрожать, в душ — однако Дэн снова слышит их — тихий голос и фразу, столь пугающую его своей беспомощностью:

— Дэниел, отпусти меня.

— Как скажешь, — выдыхает Дэн. Он включает теплую воду с мягким напором, так, чтобы Роршаху не было больно или сильно горячо, потому что с его повреждениями это не очень полезно; видит, как окрашивается кровью вода и как Роршах, кривясь и низко хрипя от боли, с трудом стягивает с себя майку. Замечает те самые белые нити полосок на запястье (одна — еще совсем розовая). 

— Уйди. 

И в этой фразе — все оставшиеся у него силы.

***

Дэниелу хватает терпения ненадолго. Приготовив аптечку, полотенце и какую-то одежду, переодевшись в домашнее и налив себе кофе, он выливает его в раковину, а потом замирает у двери ванной, думая, что стучаться было бы крайне глупо, но и не стучаться — не менее; поэтому он осторожно заходит. Ситуация не располагает к какого-нибудь рода смущению, хоть он и видит перед собой голого Роршаха. Человека, которого, пожалуй, все-таки иногда немного боялся. 

Дэн садится рядом, кладет у раковины полотенце — и замечает вскрытую упаковку одноразового лезвия. Бросает взгляд на ненормального, сидящего на полу у него в душе — невысокого, очень худого, сутулого; побитого, некрасивого, злого отщепенца, дрожащего под тонкими струями теплой воды — и наконец замечает. Свежую полоску на запястье, из которой сочится кровь. 

Сколько ран нужно человеку, чтобы примириться с самим собой?

Ничего не говоря, Дэн опускается рядом — одежда сразу намокает, очки покрываются каплями, — притягивает руку Роршаха к губам и целует. Тот в ужасе смотрит на него — и Дэн уже снова готов услышать его просьбу, но совсем не уверен, что в состоянии ее выполнить — но Роршах не говорит ничего. Он все еще дрожит от холода, и его белые костлявые руки под струями воды до странного совсем не похожи на руки убийцы. Касаясь языком белых полосок шрамов, Дэн думает, что самого лезвия он так и не видел, и, вполне возможно, оно в другой руке Роршаха. Но сейчас его это мало волнует. Кожа у Роршаха слегка соленая, и кровь совсем не отдает металлом; он аккуратно ведет губами вдоль гладких краев свежего пореза, и совсем не знает, отчего Роршах дрожит — от холода, боли, страха или омерзения к Дэну или самому себе. 

— Думал, это заставит меня прекратить. Остановит меня, — почти шепчет Роршах, и вода стекает с его белых острых колен и журчит в водостоке. — Сделал только хуже. 

Дэн знает. Дэн все теперь знает. Он молчит, только пересчитывает полосы на запястье. Потом, наконец, отвечает:

— Но в итоге они для того, чтобы помнить. 

Роршах крупно вздрагивает, словно осознавая то, что Дэн говорит; и теперь Дэн вообще не уверен, что будет завтра — потому что, зная напарника, очень велика вероятность что он вообще никогда больше его не увидит, — но все это будет завтра. А пока у него есть этот тонкий, опасный, злой человек с бритвой в руке — и Дэн его совсем не боится.


End file.
